Mind On Other Things
by JameseMalfoy
Summary: Harry gets Draco’s mind on other things.


Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Just borrowed them to do my bidding.

Slah M/M. Don't like don't read

((Thoughts))

Harry walked into an unused classroom.

"What are you doing here Potter?!"

"I could ask you the same bloody thing, Malfoy!!"

Just as Harry was turning to leave the door slammed shut. Harry tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Very funny Malfoy now open the door."

"What the hell are you babbling about Potter? Are you not strong enough to open the wittle door? It figures. Move." With that he moved past Harry to try and open the door. It didn't budge. He tried again. And again and again and again. He started to panic. No one knew of his phobia. He was claustrophobic. To the maximum.

Harry who was standing back and watching this scene unfold. He had never seen Draco yes he calls him Draco in his mind but only in his mind mask of indifference fall so openly. ((He must really be scared. I have to do something.))

This is their seventh year and he has secretly loved Draco for two and a half years now. No one knows except for Ron and Hermione. Ron surprisingly took it better than Hermione did. She comes from a deep Catholic background and doesnt believe in homosexuality. In the Wizarding World it was common and since there were potion and bonds that allowed wizards to get pregnant, it wasnt a big deal. Ron, being a pureblood didnt care one way or the other. He just told Harry if he ever did get with "The Ferret" than he would give him the "If you ever hurt our Harry I will kill you" speech.

Hermione realized, two months down the line, a person can't control who they loved and if Harry is in love with Draco Malfoy than there must be some good in him. After all Draco did give certain information that contributed to the demise of Voldemort the summer before sixth year. And he hasnt called Hermione a Mudblood since then. He only has verbal spars when provoked. Otherwise he ignores the Golden Trio.

A scream brings Harry out of his reverie. He looks at Draco beating on the door. "Somebody help!! Please!! Help!!!"

Harry finally was completely out of his daze. He walked over to Draco and pulled him away from the door. Draco started pushing at him. "Let me go Potter!! I need to get out of here. I can't stay in here. You cant just--"

"Draco!! Shut up. It will be okay."

"When did I give you permission to call me by my given name, Potter?"

"Since it got your mind off of other things."

"Well I dont need your help. Im perfectly fine in my panicked state, thank you."

"Oh yeah? Well I really dont wanna hear it."

"Well Potter, seeing as I dont know how you will stop me, youre just gonna have to listen to me screaming."

"Draco I am warning you. I know a perfect way to shut you up."

Harry was walking toward Draco. Draco started backing up, but remembered he had his wand. He raised it but Harry had already anticipated this.

"Expelliarmus. Really Draco you need to work on those masks. They are really starting to slip."

"Stop using my first name Scarhead."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Look Ferret, you may hate me and I may not like you but we may be here for a while alone. And you dont have a wand. So lets get one thing straight, I hate that nickname as much as you hate yours so lets not call each other them. Lets have a truce for the time were in here. And you can go back to hating me when we get out. Deal?"

Draco had been weighing his chances. And he didn't want to hate Harry. In fact he came to the conclusion the summer before sixth year that he loved the dumb Gryffindork. That's why he changed sides. But he wouldn't tell anyone that. After all he was a Slytherin. And Slytherins don't show emotion. He looked into Harry's emerald green eyes and couldnt give this opportunity up. "Deal."

An hour later Draco was bored.

"Potter I'm bored."

"So."

"Well do something to entertain me."

"Do I look like a jester to you?"

Draco raised and eyebrow and smirked. Harry saw this. "Nevermind the question. Forget I asked it. Don't answer it."

They lapsed into silence again. So much time to think to themselves had Draco remembering that he was claustrophobic. He started to panic again. His heartbeat tripled in cadence in a matter of seconds. He started breathing really hard. He faintly heard Harry ask him if he was okay.

Harry realized he was having an attack. He was shaking Draco but the boy wasnt responding. He had to think of something that would take Dracos mind off of his phobia. So like the Gryffindor he was he jumped into the situation. He kissed Draco.

As Harrys lips touched Dracos there and electric current that went through both bodies.

Before Draco could think, he was responding back.

Harry pulled back.

Draco was not amused, "Potter why did you stop?!!"

Harry just looked at him, "I just did it to take your mind off the panic attack."

"Oh." Harry didn't see the hurt look Draco had.

((If I want Harry to kiss me again I have to have another panic attack. Okay so here I go.))

Draco smirked and then started breathing fast. Harry, being the Gryffindor that he is just went with the effective way of doing things. He kissed Draco again.

This time Draco caught his lips and didn't let go. That electric current came back full force. Harry didn't have time to think he just reacted. He pushed Draco on the floor and lay on top of him. Harry had to ask, "Is this what you really want Draco?"

Draco still being dazed from the kiss. "Oh yeah. Merlin, hurry up!!!"

Harry just smiled. Draco's stomach flipped. Harry kissed Draco hard. They were trying to get as many clothes off as possible. They finally got down to their boxers and Harry hesitated. Draco being the impatient person he is said, "Potter, what now?"

"I don't have any lube. Do you?"

"In the top of my robes. Left side pocket."

"You carry lube with you everywhere you go?"

"I'm always prepared for anything. Hurry Harry!!!"

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled even bigger than imagined. "You called me Harry."

"Well, I figured it we are going to shag and you're going to have your dick up my arse, I can't keep calling you by your last name."

"True. You said top left pocket right?"

"Yeah."

Harry got the lube and made his way back to Draco.

Harry hesitated again.

Draco was fed up by then. "Look Harry, if you are having second thoughts I can always shag you."

Harry just glared. "For your information I was thinking on whether or not to flip you or leave you this way."

"It seems that my opinion doesn't really matter at the time being, but I would really like to look at you."

**LEMON SCENE STARTS!!!!**

With that settled. Harry leaned down and started to prepare Draco. He lubed up his index finger really slick. He teased the puckered entrance a little before slipping in. He pushed in as far as he could go before he started twisting it around. He was looking for that good spot.

Just when he was about to enter another finger he found it. Draco gasped. "Holy Merlin!!! Do that again Potter!!"

"Say please."

"Malfoy's don't beg."

Harry brushed the spot barely. Draco moaned and whined. "Say please."

Draco didn't hold out long. "Fuck!! Please!! Now Potter!!"

Draco's pleas shock straight to Harry's groin. He was harder than he has ever been in his life. He poked Draco's prostate dead on. Draco's moans got louder. "Harry if you don't fuck me soon I'm gonna come without you."

Harry needed no more encouraging. He lubed more fingers and had Draco prepared in no time. He took his fingers out and got into position.

Draco was whimpering at the loss but quieted down when there was something larger in place. He felt Harry push passed the first ring of muscle. He had to remind his body to relax. He thought the burn was too exquisite to tell Harry to slow down a little.

Harry was having a hard time to not just start thrusting. "Fuck Draco!! You're so tight!!" Harry pushed all the way in and waited for Draco to adjust.

With Draco's nod Harry pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. The both moaned at the feeling. Harry began searching for that spot again. He knew he found it when Draco started keening and moaning louder. The sound by itself was almost his undoing.

Draco was in pure bliss. The feeling of being full and the sparks from getting his spot hit at every thrust was just so good. He moaned, "Harry, I won't last much longer."

Harry tugged on Draco's neglected leaking cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts. Draco didn't last long after that. He erupted all over their chests and abs.

Draco's convulsing walls pulled Harry into release. Draco was milking Harry for all he was worth. He collapsed onto Draco in pure satisfaction.

**LEMON SCENE OVER!!!!**

When they came down from their euphoria and their trembles became less they looked at each other. Of course Draco being the Slytherin he is, he had to open his mouth. "Harry as much as I love this position you are kind of heavy."

Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Hold on let me move." He slid out of Draco with a pop and laid next him. He pulled Draco to him. "Where does this leave us Draco?"

Draco mumbled something about idiot Gryffindors. "This makes us boyfriends Harry. I don't just give my arse to anyone."

Harry smiled a genuine smile that hasn't been seen in years. "Brilliant."

Harry was on his way to sleep when Draco spoke again. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For putting my mind on other things than my claustrophobia."

"Not a problem. Get some sleep, love."

They both slept peacefully with no nightmares for the first time in a long time. They were sleeping so good that they didn't hear the door magically become unlocked.

Hogwarts hummed with satisfaction for a job well done. She got her two favorite boys together finally.

Hey guys!!! This is my first time writing a sex scene. Read and review to tell me how I did.


End file.
